


Triple Threat

by FreshPrinceOfDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, First Dates, Hajime lives in Nagito's head rent free, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Oma Kokichi, Kinda, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saihara Shuichi Being Dumb, Shawty's like a😳-, Texting, They're all kinda dumb tho, They're in love with their boyfriends, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya Has Feelings, Triple Date, carpool karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrinceOfDespair/pseuds/FreshPrinceOfDespair
Summary: The protags and antags go on a triple date. What is going to happen on said date? Idek tbh
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/ Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tf is going on

  
  
  
  


_Fuck up ur day squad🤪😁_

  
  
  


Nagitoes🍀: Are we still going on a triple date tomorrow?

  
  


Trustfund🤑: Why do I have to go?

Cockitchy🎲: Because it’s gonna be super funnnn😁😁😁🤪😋

Nagitoes🍀: But what are we doing?

Trustfund🤑: You imbeciles didn't figure that out in the other groupchat?

Nagitoes🍀: Nah we just made fun of Kokichi cause he’s a little bitch

Cockitchy🎲: grr😡bark😡grr😡angy😡

Nagitoes🍀: Idk tho. Maybe go to the movies? Hajime and I went there last weekend. Luckily for us the theatre was empty!😃

Cockitchy🎲: oooooo maybe we should go see a movie🤩

Cockitchy🎲: What did u guys go see

Nagitoes🍀: Don’t remember

Cockitchy🎲:🤨

Trustfund🤑: How the fuck don't you remember?

Nagitoes🍀: Ah- well we weren’t really paying attention

Cockitchy🎲: then what were u 2 doing????🤨🤨🤨🤨🤨🤔🤔🤔🤔

Trustfund🤑: Yes, I would also like to know.

Nagitoes🍀: Uh

_Nagitoes🍀 went offline_

Cockitchy🎲: the fuck?

  
Trustfund🤑: Spain, but the S is silent.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagito couldn't tell the others what they did in the movie theatre. He didn’t want his friends thinking he was a certified freak 7 days a week but Hajime was kinda a kinda a freak too lil bad hoe. That was the least of his problems, he didn't know what was going on with the triple date. What was he gonna wear? A white shirt? Green parka? Fuck, Hajime always looked good there’s no way trash like him could- oh speak of hope man, he sent him a text.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Haji🧡_

  
  


Haji🧡: *sent an attachment*

Haji🧡: What do you think about this shirt? I feel like it only goes with one of my eyes.

  
  
  


‘Oh no he’s hot! Pull it together Nagito think of something to say that isn't fuckin stupid’ Nagito thought in a middle of a gae panik

  
  
  


_Haji🧡_

  
  


Nagi💚: poggers

Haji🧡: very eloquently said my dumbass boyfriend🤦♂️

Nagi💚: You look better without one on 😏🥵

Haji🧡: what have I created😳

Nagi💚: A WAP enthusiast

Nagi💚: Father, I crave WAP🥵🥵

Haji🧡: Weaponized assault rifles

And

Pocket knives?

Nagi💚: You know me so well🥰

Haji🧡: come over later, we can work on our project. We’ll be able to get done early… and do other things

Nagi💚: 😏

Haji🧡: 😏

Nagi💚: From the top make it drop  
  
  


Haji🧡:skabedie skaboodle it's time for me to skadoodle🏃💨

Nagi💚: :(

Yeah we all know what project they’re gonna be working on instead yk what i'm sayin😏😏😏

  
  
  
  
  


_Ahogays😎_

  
  


Naeggi🥚: Um anyways so-

Succi🔍: What the fuck ever. Carnivals are so cliche🙄

Naeggi🥚: You act like there’s an original date idea😐

Succi🔍: Bitch its gonna be colder than Elsa’s asscrack tomorrow🤦♂️

Hajimeme🍊: what are you two arguing about now?

Naeggi🥚: Well we're trying to figure where to take our boyfriends for the date but some person *cough Shuichi cough* is a dumbass and can't come up with shit 😒

Succi🔍: says the mf who suggested a carnival like its not sprite cranberry season which means it's cold as fuck.

Naeggi🥚: I have Byakuya to keep me warm😁 you're just mad that you have to keep Kokichi’s short ass warm

Hajimeme🍊: LMALKBZBS

Succi🔍: Says the other short ass himself, don't act like you not just two inches taller than him

Naeggi🥚: And Kuya is like taller than you and everyone else sooo😐

Succi🔍: All that height and he don't shit, he just sits there motherfuckingly🤦♂️

Hajimeme🍊: LMAO SHUICHI NOOO

Naeggi🥚: Bro who's side are you on? 🤨

Hajimeme🍊: I'm on nobody's side I'm just letting you two ladies fight amongst yourselves🤷♂️

Succi🔍: I'm just telling the truth, Byakuya walks around like his shit don't stink, slaps you in the face, then wonders why you don't respect him

Naeggi🥚: At least my bf doesn't lie all the time😘

Succi🔍: At least I'm smart enough to when he's lying or not😘

Hajimeme🍊: oooooooooo

Naeggi🥚: At least my bf isn't obsessed with hope

Succi🔍: Couldn't be me💅😙💅

Hajimeme 🍊: how about you both shut the fuck up before I go over the many ways you can formulate “meat on the bone”

Succi🔍: Yes chef, sorry chef😔

  
  


Naeggi🥚: Well what are we gonna do for tomorrow? We haven't gotten anywhere

Hajimeme🍊: we can just go out to eat then go to the movies like Nagito and I did last weekend🤷♂️

Succi🔍: What did you guys go see?

Hajimeme🍊: ‘Fingers In His Ass’ starring Kanye West

Naeggi🥚: What the fuck

Succi🔍: Uh- are you sure? I never heard of that movie before

Hajimeme🍊: 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would go into detail about what Hajime and Nagito did in the movie theater but I'm so immature like I laugh at the words like dick and ass so imagine me writing a whole segment about it... Right we'd all be dead before I finish it. I'm 18 btw 😁


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some bad writing? Me too!

Chapter 2: The Date- Part 1

It was Saturday at Hope's Peak Academy and Shuichi was sleeping in. That is if he wasn't woken up by the purple gremlin known as Kokichi Ouma.

  
  


“What the fu-AHHHH”

“MOOORRRNNINGG SLEEEPYYYHEAAAD”

“Kokichi? Wh- how did you get in my room?”

“Silly Shumai! How could you forget your supreme leader knows how to lockpick?” He pouted.

“That doesn't explain why you broke in"

“Are you saying you didn't want to see me? WAHHHH YOU'RE SO Mean!!11!!” Crocodile tears ran down his face

Shuichi didn't have time for this shit.

“I'm going back to sleep” Shuichi said tiredly

“Noooo you can't! You gotta get ready for the date!” he repeatedly hit him, Shuichi wasnt really fazed though.

“Kokichi it's only 3pm, we're meeting up in an hour” he groaned

“Yeah, so get up and get ready!”

Shuichi groaned and rolled out of bed heading to his bathroom. Kokichi lied down on his bed while waiting for him to get out of the shower. Kokichi smiled thinking about how lucky he was to have Shuichi by his side. Shuichi had a photo of him on their first date on one of his nightstands, next to that was-

“Shumai!! “

“Yeah? ” he answered back shutting the water off

“Why haven't you eaten the limited edition Sonic curry I bought for you? ” he pouted as if Shuichi could see him.

“ I- uh just haven't had the chance”

“WAH SHUMAI’S LYING TO ME”

“ Or maybe I wanted to eat it with you? “ he stepped out of the bathroom with his clothes already on

‘Oh no he’s hot: the voice in his head screamed and he blushed profusely.

“Uh is everything okay Kokichi? You're pretty red” Shuichi’s face held a small smirk

“Wouldn't you like to know emo boy? Seriously is black and blue the only color you have in your closet?“

“Yes” he deadpanned

“Wow- we really need to go shopping idiot”

*ding*

“Speaking of idiots, check your phone”

Shuichi pulled out his phone and sure enough the groupchat with all of them in it had new messages

  
  
  
  


Triplethreat🏳️🌈

  
  
  


Hajimeme🍊: are you fuckers ready yet?

Naeggi🥚: I'm ready!😃

Nagitoes🍀: Yup👍

Byakuyass💸: Ig

Cockitchy🎲: Shumai’s ready😁😁

Succi🔍: Kokichi’s ready

Hajimeme🍊: Okay I'm going to grab Nagito’s keys and bring his car in front of the school.

Cockitchy🎲: *gasp* using ur bf just for his car? Not cool Hajime

Hajimeme🍊: Kokichi go fucking play with yourself 🙄

Cockitchy🎲: Kay I'll do it rn! 👍😁😁😁

Succi🔍: Kokichi wait, stop right there!

  
  


Byakuyass💸: Why do I breathe the same air as you

Nagitoes🍀: Look at what you started, Kokichi's playing with his itchy cock. Not cool, Hajime

Succi🔍: Uh oh, stinky🦍🤢

Naeggi🥚: My brain is Malfunctioning LMAOOO 

Cockitchy🎲: grr😡bark😡grr😡

Hajimeme🍊: Fuck all of you come outside

  
  
  
  


They all gathered to the front of Hope's Peak and Hajime pulled up with Nagito already inside.

“Get in losers, we're going to the Hanamura Diner. ”

“I still don't understand why we couldn't take my car instead”

“Your car doesn't have enough room for everyone rich boy!” Kokichi said 

“...”

Hajime backed up and started to drive. He handed the aux to Nagito.

“Don't play trash”

"Hajime, you know I can't play myself!”

“You can play with yourself!” Kokichi said a little too proudly

“Uh-” Makoto cut himself off

“Oh my fucking god.” Shuichi put a hand over his chest

“I will literally crash this fucking car right now.” Hajime threatened

“Stop talking.” Byakuya deadpanned

Nagito ended up “accidentally” choosing Super Bass by Nicki Minaj

“This one is for the boys with the booming system. Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up” Nagito rapped along.

“And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build  
He cold, he dope, he might sell Coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach” Makoto cut in.

“He a motherfuckin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe” Hajime and Shuichi joined in.

“I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly

I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh” Kokichi said playing with Shuichi’s ahoge.

“Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up,  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up” To their surprise, Byakuya joined in as well.

“Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?” They all continued to sing and rap until they made it to Hanamura dinner.

“Wow Byakuya, I didn't know you liked that type of music” Hajime said

“Never speak of this to anybody” He said coldly

They walked into the diner and the waitress - oh no, it's Toko

“M-Master! You're here!” she said drooling a bit

“Stop talking and seat us we have plans after this”

Toko quickly showed them to a booth and gave them menus.

“Do you r-really have to be with “ _h-him_ ” master? Why c-can't you stay with me? “

Makoto shot her a look that said "are you dumb, stupid, or dumb" 

“How many times have I made it known that I have a boyfriend and I'm not leaving him to be with you?” Byakuya shot back at her

“I- you- uh- I-”

“Bitches be like I- I- You- wow i-  
  
bitch what? speak, spit it the fuck out. What do you wanna say? I’m listening. We’re all waiting and you’re doing nothing. This is nonsense, you can’t even use words anymore. go the hell outside for once damn. Goddamn do your job or something” 

She hurriedly ran off to the back of the diner and Teruteru came out instead

“Hi fellas, what can I get yall today?" he asked

Everyone gave him their orders, except for one purple gremlin.

“Um Kokichi, what did you want to eat?" Shuichi asked him

“The souls of the innocent “ he said with a demonic face. Everyone froze except for Shuichi, who just sighed and rolled his eyes

“Just kidding nee-heehee! Lemme get some Dino nuggies”

Their food came out and the group talked about various things such as Hajime’s crippling orange juice addiction

“Sometimes I thinks he loves it more than me.” Nagito said with a smile

“Allow me to cut through those words!” Hajime countered

Or Shuichi always taking a new case that Kyoko gives him

“Sometimes I feel like Shuichi likes murder cases more than me.” Kokichi pouted

“No that's wrong!”

“It's a lie Shumai.”

"Understandable, have a great day.”

Or Byakuya loving money

“Sometimes I feel like Byakuya loves money more than me.”

“Yes”

“See I knew it.”

“How idiotic can you be? It's just a joke. ” he rolled his eyes

“Mmhm okay. Try not to look at stocks on your phone for 1 minute”

“You're crazy! Truly ludicrous!”

“I rest my case. ”

The boys finished their food and the check came

“I'll pay for our meal. Consider this to be a favor. ”

“Thanks man, that's really nice of you. ” Hajime said

“I'm always nice” he said

“Riiiight.. Keep telling yourself that.”

They all hopped back into Nagito’s car and Kokichi put on Positions by Ariana Grande and Hajime drove them to the Monotheater.

  
  
  


What will happen next? Find out in the next episode of ~~Dragonball Z~~ What ever tf this is! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild shit

Chapter 3: Date- Part 2

The boys arrived at Monotheater. Damn, daylight savings time really do be making it get dark early tho. They all hop in the car and walk inside. The lobby is large af and has a color scheme of black, white, and red and many students from Hopeś Peak were there also. 

“Guys, what are going to see?” Makoto spoke up.

They looked around at the various posters to see what the theater had to offer. There were movies like “The Wizard Of Monomi” and “The Lego Movie” (Lmao are we in 2014 or something?) and-

“Oh shit.” Hajime said under his breath

”Hmm? What is it Hajime?” Nagito turned his attention to him

Hajime pointed to the poster of a new movie that was coming out.

“‘A new movie that your friends and family will love and fill them with hope. A movie with action and suspense. Fingers as “Fingers-In His” and a random donkey as “Ass” and Kanye West as “Kanye West” in the greatest film ever “Fingers-In His Ass starring Kanye West! "and I'm Kanye West! " Coming soon to hopeful theaters near you'?! I thought that was what we were using as a cover for what we did last Saturday! ” Nagito whisper-yelled.

“I know! Im freaking the fuck ou-”

“Hey, isn’t that what you guys went to go see last weekend? It says it’s not out yet, so how could you have seen it already?” Fuck Shuichi’s in detective mode.

“Ahaha… Oh look the line went down! I say we should see ‘The Wizard of Monomi’!” Hajime saved their asses with his Ultimate Fool These Mfs Talent.

“Oh you're right, okay let’s go get those tickets.” Shuichi said and the rest of them headed to get their tickets. Luckily Kaede worked at the movie theater on Saturdays and gave them all a discount just because they're Shuichi and Kokichi’s friends, and they headed to the snack counter to get some popcorn and whatever the fuck else. 

“Hey guys, on a triple date I see.” It’s Rantaro!... and some random brown haired girl ther never seen before. 

“Oh sorry! This is Regina, she just started working here last weekend.”

“Hi- Oh I remember you two.” She pointed to Hajime and Nagito. “ I don't know if it was you or someone else , but there was some type of wet sticky stuff when I went to clean up in theater 28.” Regina said

Hajime and Nagito looked like they were going to combust. Weird right?

“Uh- I haven't seen you before…” Regina looked up and down at Shuichi

“U-um maybe it's because you’ve never seen me before?” He countered 

Kokichi has never seen such bullshit. For some reason he started to feel hot at the way she was looking at Shuichi, HIS Shuichi. There’s no way he’d leave him for Movie Girl though, right? She’s ugly anyway, pretty basic one might even say. She had medium length brown hair and green eyes with winged eyeliner, kinda like a genderbent Hajime, but ugly. Kokichi doesn't even remember her name anymore, it’s just Movie Girl. Pack it up Hannah Baker.(For legal reasons that’s a joke)

“You have.... an interesting color palette, it’s like, emoish y’know?” 

“I get that a lot” He said, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s pretty cute” She said, looking at him up and down again 

Oh no the fuck she didnt.

“Ahem” Kokichi cleared his throat loudly. “Shumai I want a grape Panta!”

“O-Oh of c-course.”

“A stuttery boi.” she chuckled, “Even cuter~” 

E-girls are ruining Kokichi’s life. He was too busy staring at the two he didn’t notice Makoto calling him

“Kokichi!” Makoto shouted.

“Huh wha-”

“I’ve been calling you over and over. Are you okay?”

“Of course I am!” Except he’s dying inside.

“You’ve been looking at Shuichi and that girl so intensely I-” Nagtio cut himself and gave Kokichi that look that Spongebob gave Squidward when he was in the Krabby Patty vault.

“You're jealous, aren't you Kokichi?” He said

“What! I’m not jealous! Supreme Leaders never get jealous!” His voice was beginning to rise

Slowly Hajime and Makoto started to make that same face and Byakuya smirked a little.

“Its okay to be jealous Kokichi, it’s a natural human reaction seeing someone you love interact with someone other than you and they look like they want a piece of your man.” Nagito said in his usual smile.

“Don’t worry about her Kokichi, Shuichi loves you.” Makoto said

“If you even think for a second Shuichi is that kind of man, you're a dumbass.” Byakuya rolled his eyes.

“What Byakuya said, but I’d change that to ‘Major fucking dumbass’. Calm down Kokichi, don’t pull out the lie bullets.” Hajime said.

‘Maybe theyre right, I am dumb. What the fuck did Hajime just say to me?’ Kokichi thought

Shuichi walked over with the popcrnand Kokichi’s Panta and they all headed to Theater 11037 and they sat down in the back because who the fuck sits in the front?

They missed the previews and commercials that was the only thing Kokichi could thank Movie Whore for. Kokichi wanted to pay attention to the movie, but all he could think about was Movie Bitch. If only he actually had over 10,000 members in DICE, he’d make her life a living hell. Kokichi ended up drinking all of his Panta and the movie wasn't even halfway over yet, at least he thinks so.

“You're done with you Panta already?” Shuichi nudged him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll get you a refill.” He said getting up.

“No, wait! You don't have to!” Kokichi whisper-yelled .

“It’s okay, I’ll be right back. You'll be fine, the guys are here.” Shuichi kissed his forehead in hopes of calming him down. It did the opposite. Kokichi was even more antsy than he was before. Shuichi’s alone, and that Thot Queen is out there thotingly trying to get in his boyfriend’s skinny jeans. Kokichi could not believe his horrible luck.

“Hey- shit he already left.” Makoto said

“What’s wrong?”

“I wanted a refill of Sprite Cranberry, but Shuichi’s gone”

“I’ll take it!” He said a little too loudly.

“Shhh” the other movie goers shushed him.

“Oh shut the fuck up and watch the damn movie” He retorted, grabbing the cup, and hurrying up to make sure he’s not too late. When he got to the counter he saw Shuichi standing there looking red and nervous.

“Shumai?”

“Ah- oh Kokichi thank god you're here! Regina is talking my damn ear off. I just wanted a refill for you.” Shuichi Sigharad(Get it? cause his last name sounds the sa-). Kokichi felt relieved and hugged Shuichi, feeling his worries subside. Until Movie Bitch came back.

“Hey Emo boy, I got your drink~” she said as if she was trying to lure him in, completely ignoring Kokichi hugging his arm.

“Thanks…” Shuich said, not looking her in the eye.

“I wish we could talk more...” she pouted, Kokichi gagged.

“Uh, that’s nice, I gotta go-”

“Wait! Can I like, have your number or something?”

“Okay listen Whoreina, Im going to need you to back the fuck off. He said he has to go.” Kokichi spoke up.

“Oh is this your little brother?”

“You fucking bitch!” Kokichi grabbed his Panta from Shuichi and threw the drink on her.

“AHH!! OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” She screamed at him

“Bitch I don't even know what’s right with me.” Kokichi inspected his nails like they were more important than the screaming girl. Shuichi normally wouldn’t laugh at this, but she had it coming, so he had a good hearty laugh.

“Why are you laughing at me?!” Regina shouted at Shuichi.

“That’s what you get, I’m honestly surprised he held back so long. It’s not everyday my boyfriend is patient.”

“It’s Kokichi Ouma’s world, you're just living in it.” Kokichi said with one of his terrifying faces.

Rantaro and Kaede came back from their break and saw what went down. They already knew what was up.

“Number 1 rule Regina, don't underestimate the grape gremlin, the 2nd rule is don’t mess with his ‘Shumai’” Rantaro said, shaking his head and grabbing the mop from the cleaning closet.

“We all remember the last time someone tried to hit on Shuichi.” They all laughed, Kokichi pouted.

“That was last year!”

“No, it was 3 week ago.” Rantaro corrected him.

The other boys came out of the theater.

“Hey! there you guys are- oh” Hajime saw what had happened.

“She kept messing with Shuichi” The boys shook their heads knowing how Kokichi could get. At least they can say they tried when talking to him before they saw the movie.

“Did the movie already end?” Shuichi asked them

“Yeah…” Makoto said

“It was so despairful that I don't even want to talk about hope...” Nagito said. He looked so depressed.

“That was a waste of time. Whoever Mono P. Kuma is I would gladly sue them for this abomination.” Byakuya said

“I’m going to get the car.” Hajime said tiredly

Hajime brought the car up to the front and they all climbed into the car, and started to drive back to the school.

“And then I threw the Panta on her!” Kokichi said, sounding proud of his accomplishment.

“Classic Kokichi” Makoto laughed

“How come we have problems with boyfriend-stealing motherfuckers, and Hajime and Nagito barely have any problems?” Kokichi said

“Well Hajime can always leave me if he wants, I wouldn’t even be upset! I don’t even know how we’ve lasted this long.” Nagito was smiling again.

“What the fuck are you saying? I couldn’t get rid of you even if I tried.” Hajime grumbled. Lucky for him, the next song that played was everyone’s favorite, “True love”.

“Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

Woah oh oh” Hajime started

“There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you 

Woah oh oh” Shuichi booped Kokichi’s nose.

“At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck” Byakuya joined in.

“You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad, I ask myself” Makoto knew what he was doing.

“Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known” Kokichi booped Shuichi back.

“But I hate you, I really hate you

So much I think it must be” Nagito grabbed Hajime’s free hand.

“True love, true love”

“It must be true love!” They fucking screamed so loud that it doesn’t even count as carpool karaoke anymore.

They made it back to the school in one peace and went back to their respective dorm rooms. Kokichi was ready to go to bed. Despite that bitch, the date was pretty good. He was seconds from falling asleep until-

Triple Threat🏳️🌈

Cockitchy🎲: I just realized that bitch thought I was Shumai’s little brother😐😐🗿

Hajimeme🍊: LMFAOOOO

Succi🔍: Oh yeah😅

Naeggi🥚: First Time?

Nagitoes🍀: Lmao get fucked🦀

Byakuyass💸: Why can’t I get some damn sleep? You plebs are always up at every hour.

Cockitchy🎲: Nee-heehee aaaanyway we should have a sleepover or something soon

Naeggi🥚: I’m down👍

Nagitoes🍀: Sure

Byakuyass💸: No❤️

Hajimeme🍊: yes❤️

Succi🔍: I don’t see a problem with that.🙂

Cockitchy🎲: Orgy afterwards😋😋😋🤪🤪😋🤪🤩

_Byakuyass💸 went offline_

Hajimeme🍊: Oh my God shut the fuck up. You being a power bottom isn't going to make up for the fact that you have a tiny dick🙄🍤

Nagitoes🍀: Tiny dick tiny dick 🍤🙈

Succi🔍: LMAO

Naeggi🥚: LMAO WHERE IS IT?🍤🍤

Cockitchy🎲: grr😡 woof😡 bark😡 grr😡 At least I know how many sides an octagon has😡

Hajimeme🍊: FUCK YOU

Nagitoes🍀: Calm down Hajime, don't pull out the rebuttal show down!🤣

Succi🔍: JNANSJD$&&%_#JN☠️

Naeggi🥚: idek what that is but LMAO

_Hajimeme🍊 went offline_

Cockitchy🎲: 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He just wants wants an orgy😔


End file.
